


She's A Brick... House

by hit_the_books



Series: Brrrrrr- SPN Coldest Hits [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: And Very Yellow Tiles, Case Fic, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Miniature Model Towns, Only Marble, Strange Decor Choices For A Morgue, There Is No Brick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: Dean's pretty sure they are not in Kansas anymore. Well good, because the case isn't in Kansas.





	

“What. The. Fuck.” Dean muttered loudly as he and Sam walked down the hallway that led to the morgue. They’d been in plenty of morgues over the years, but none of them had had hallways tiled in golden yellow ceramic tiles. Floor, walls and ceiling. They looked out of place there in their fake fed suits.

“Uhhhhh…” Sam countered, seemingly at a loss for words.

Even though he wasn’t normally in the habit of reaching out and touching surfaces in morgues without gloves on, Dean stopped and stroked some fingers down the golden tiles. Just to see if maybe he was dreaming, but it wasn’t a dream. At least he thought he felt the cold, gleaming surface that was smooth to the touch.

“You finished?” Sam said from behind Dean.

Nodding, Dean stopped touching the golden tiles and followed Sam through the doors into the morgue proper, with the gold tiles theme continuing even in there. The body they were there to examine was already laid out on an examination table, modesty preserved with a sheet from the shoulders down.

But the white sheet did nothing to hide what had happened to the woman’s head in death.

“FUCK!” Dean shouted at the sight of the body. Gaze unable to stay away from where the woman’s head should have been.

Sam looked around for the coroner. “Hello?”

A small, wizened old man hurried out of a side office, blood smeared plastic apron in tow. “You’re here, agents!” chirped the coroner.

“Right, and—” Sam started.

“As Coroner I must aver, I thoroughly examined her, and she's not only merely dead, she's really most sincerely dead,” supplied the coroner without being asked.

Dean stared at the coroner, eyes wide, unable to figure out what the hell the man was on. Uppers, clearly, but what? He licked his lips and pointed at the woman’s body. “And no one’s been able to get that marble carving of… a house?” Dean looked to Sam for reassurance and his brother nodded. “Right, a house. Off of her face?”

The coroner grinned, teeth far too white. “Well, it wasn’t like we needed to see what remained for a positive ID. There were enough witnesses to the unfortunate event. You would not believe just how busy Tinner’s miniature town gets. He says the marble sculptures are what sets it apart from all other miniature model towns.”

Wiping a hand over his mouth, Dean tried to contain his puzzlement and frustration. He still wasn’t even sure if this was their sort of case. Though it was kind of unusual how so much marble had been smashed into the poor woman’s face.

“And who was the victim?” prompted Sam.

“Evvamene Östlich,” supplied the coroner, still grinning.

At hearing the name, Dean stopped leaning forwards to look at the deceased and backed off. “Right, well, it’s probably nothing. Yep, I’m sure local PD have got this. Have a nice day.”

Grabbing Sam by the arm, Dean marched himself and his brother out of the morgue at speed, only stopping until they were outside by the Impala and no longer surrounded by golden tiles. Sam shook himself free of Dean’s hand and glared at him.

“What the hell, Dean?!”

Dean reached for the driver’s door and opened it. “Listen,” he said leaning against the door, “we don’t want this case. There is no case. We’re gonna drive back to Kansas now. Okay.” Dean got into the car and grumbled, “Knew it was a mistake letting you clean the garage yesterday and locking the doors. Dammit, knew it… knew—”

Sam slammed the driver’s door closed and looked at Dean through the window. “C’mon, rise and shine!” Sam snarked, leaving Dean to catch up to him as he struggled to awaken.

Scrambling to get out of the car, Dean hurried after Sam, trying to adjust to the fact that he had been dreaming. They were at another morgue, only this time, blissfully, the surfaces were plain as needed, and the victim had been gnawed on by a vampire. Simple. Easy. Predictable. And not a marble carved house in sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [spncoldesthits](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/159012820745/aprils-prompt-posting-dates-15-18th-of-april).


End file.
